A New Day
by Kawaii Loving Kitten
Summary: The contract goes on despite Sebastian never being able to claim his prize.  A short drabble. Smut in ch 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people~ This is just a drabble that I did for my people on tumblr and I just wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy. This will not be a multi-chap fic because I suck with getting motivation for my stories. /gross sobs**

**While I am not one to go by the anime (I prefer to go by the manga) this is set after the second season.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the situations I put the wonderful characters in.**

* * *

><p>His eyes were glazed over as he tried to awaken from his slumber, not remember ever going to sleep. With a yawn and a stretch he stirred, but wait. When he stretched he was only able to move a few inches before he felt his wrists caught on something. He gazed to the side and noticed that his wrists were covered by shackled and so were his ankles.<p>

_Was I kidnapped again? Dammit! Where is Sebastian when I need him?_ Just as the words reached his thoughts he noticed a red glow coming from the darkness. Fear began to overtake the boy. _Was it another demon that took me? Is that why Sebastian isn't here? Did he die by the hands of the one before me?_ All these thoughts raced through his head. He tried to calm himself. There was no need to overreact in this situation. He tugged at the shackles willing them to be undone. His strength was still in its infantile stage. Only recently had he become a demon.

Before he had a chance to get a grip on the situation the figure inched towards him. It was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, making the suspense too much to handle. The fear of what was to come was building inside of him. He had no words. His words died in his throat, as he was about to ask what in the bloody hell was happening.

Realization donned on him as soon as he saw the glint of the pocket watch and the Phantomhive Head Butler pin. It was Sebastian.

Furry filled him at the thought of his own butler doing such a thing. "Sebastian! What is the meaning of this nonsense? Were you the one who put me in this situation? Answer me, dammit!" His rage was building and it was shown clearly on the boys face in the dimly lit room. A devious smirk crossed the lips of the butler.

"You see young master, I was too kind when this situation first began. I allowed you to order me, and have me do whatever it was you pleased, but not anymore. Your soul belongs to me."

With quite the wicked grin the young earl looked at the other, "However, you cannot have my soul. I am no longer human, and you are forever my butler." The boy attempted to look as menacing as possible, but its affects were minimized due to the fact that he was tied up.

He slowly made his way to the bed, stopping at the side. "That is what you think my lord. While I may never be able to actually have your soul." He leaned down over him and ran his finger over the boy's chest. "I can have your body in any way I please. I do not need to be ordered by you anymore. You never fulfilled your end of the contract. Therefore, for now on, you will be my _pet._"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. So what did you think? R&amp;R please. And thank you to all the people who reviewed my other stories :3<strong>

**If you want to submit a drabble to me then go to my tumblr and I'll post it there and maybe here. I am much faster with the drabbles than with me writing a whole story. Just submit a pairing and a prompt and I'll do my best**

**Tumblr: kawaiilovingkitten(.)tumblr(.)com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys. I know I said that this wouldn't be a multichappie fic, but Promocat's review made it so I HAD to write this. My mind screamed at me to. I am not even kidding. Once again it is a short drabble. Rated M because of BDSM-ish themes (mostly because I suck at choosing ratings).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the funny situations I put the characters in. **

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell Sebastian? I know you said I'm your 'pet' but this is ridiculous."<p>

"Now Ciel," the boy slightly cringed as his name was said "for one call me Master and for two you look splendid."

"I look completely ridiculous. I'm dressed as a bloody cat! WITH A LEASH."

"Here in hell it's not that strange, though if you want, we can go back to earth." He smirked, "I've heard of quite a few people being led by leashes up there."

He attempted to keep his resolve at his 'master's' idea "Well, if you insist that I wear it then so be it." The very idea made him think of the shame that he'd bring his family name, even though he was already presumed to be dead.

His fingers twirled around the boys leash since it was only a few inches away beforehand. "Come here little kitty cat. I believe I have to teach you how to speak to your master." He gave a harsh tug and made the boy fall to his knees.

"Now now, be a good little _kitty_ and call me master."

"Like hell I'm going to call you that! I was the original master and I'll never consider you to be mine."

He gave another harsh tug to the leash with one hand and with the other he craned the boy's face towards him. "You are no longer my master and you will do as I say. Also, for being so _insubordinate_ give me a little meow after you say it."

"Like he-" before he could say anymore he was turned and pushed on top of Sebastian with his stomach draping across his lap.

Lifting his hand as if he was ready to bring it back down onto the boy's buttocks "Now what were you going to say?"

Ciel remembered the spankings he used to get as a child. With slight hesitation he said, "mrowr?"

With a final pat he whispered, "good kitty."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what'd you think? R&amp;R<strong>

**Also, special thanks to Promocat for the idea~~!**

**~Kawaiilovingkitten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Sebas-chan001 for the idea! Credit goes to them for the idea~~~ (They are also a really awesome story writer. You should check them out.)**

**Warning: Rape themes.**

**In no way do I condone rape or such acts. Just fyi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the smutty situations I put the characters in.**

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke in his 'master's' bed. He was quite frustrated in the fact that the demonic <em>bully<em> felt the need to force them to sleep together even though they weren't _sleeping together_. They didn't even need to sleep dammit!

His anger that morning at the demon somehow got the best of him. Turning sideways in his bed, he raised his legs up to his chest and with all the force he could muster he pushed the other with his feet.

Sebastian fell to the floor with a loud bang. In an instant the ex-butler was up and giving a spine-chilling glare to the boy.

"What the _hell_ was that?" His eyes glowing.

"I wanted more room." The young demon spread his body out onto the bed with his stomach on the covers, taking up most of it.

"It seems that I have been all too kind to you kitten. I believe I'll have to teach you a proper lesson on who is the master and who is the pet." His eyes were still full of furry, but his mind was thinking. How will he punish him? Spanking has lost its power. The boy even seems to enjoy it sometimes. Masochistic prick.

"Now come here little one."

He saw the anger in his eyes. He knew something bad was about to happen. "I think I am just fine where I lay."

In a swift motion he pulled the boy from his spot, but quickly switched the boy's position to one with his back on the bed and Sebastian hovering over him.

"You have taken too many liberties with my kindness towards you. I have given you time and I have treated you much better than you ever did me. Now I will show you what most demon's would've done to you an umpteen number of times by now."

Without warning the boys shorts were brought down. Fingers were thrusted into the boys face. "Either suck them now or I'll begin _dry_."

The fingers entered his mouth in an instant fear filled the boys big eyes because he could tell that Sebastian absolutely meant every word of it. He would do it. Ciel made sure to coat the fingers with as much saliva as he could before the fingers were pulled out of his mouth without a single word.

One finger met the boy's entrance quickly pushing in and moving. The boy let out a small yelp, but he didn't scream. He wouldn't allow himself to.

Not even two minutes after the first was added a second was added, then a third. It was less thorough than Sebastian would've wanted for the boys first time, but he needed to be taught a lesson. He needed to be shown how nicely he has been treated up until this point.

Ciel let out an uncharacteristic whimper.

He'd accidentally brushed against a certain spot deep within the boy. Now he used this knowledge to brush close enough to his prostate to elicit a response, but not close enough to give the boy the true feeling he wanted.

After a bit more teasing it was time for the end. The part that Sebastian was looking forward to, but the part that Ciel was dreading.

As Sebastian pulled out his fingers the boy gained his voice back after loosing it to the shock of the whole situation.

"M-master. It doesn't have to get to this point."

"Ah, now you call me master. How long will that last? How long will you be an obedient little kitten? No, I have to do this to make sure you behave." With that the demon grabbed Ciel's ankles and wrapped them around his waist. Grabbing a small tube of lube, which Ciel never saw him get, and coated his member.

In seconds the demon was pushing against the boys entrance as Ciel clenched, to no avail, in attempt to keep him out. "Relax." He bit out through clenched teeth as the tight heat overtook his being.

Ciel only relaxed to lessen his pain because it was unbearable. He felt as if he was being torn apart. He tried to hide his face as tears streamed from their ducts.

The demon didn't move. Giving the boy his time to adjust. His anger wasn't enough that he'd cause the boy too much pain. Though, after a couple of minutes he started moving. Thrusting into the boy with fervor. Moving faster and faster.

Despite the fact that Ciel knew that this shouldn't feel good, it did, but he made no noises to make the other believe in his discontent. Maybe if he made the other believe that he didn't like it. It'd be his punishment more often.

* * *

><p><strong>So, What'd you think? R&amp;R I'm sorry this took so long to write, but school is killer and my major is worse.<strong>

**~Kawaiilovingkitten**

**Follow me on tumblr because that is where I post when I'm writing a new story because tumblr is an addiction. kawaiilovingkitten(.)tumblr(.)com**


End file.
